Hearts' Reunion
by jamblute
Summary: Demyx asked Ienzo to chat sometime, and the young scientist agreed. After all, he had some pressing questions about their past relationship while at the Organization and exactly what it meant for their present. (Cover is an official screenshot.)


"I'm sorry you had to see me that way, Demyx," Ienzo explained. It wasn't much of a greeting for their agreed upon "chat" in the labs, but it had to be said sooner rather than later. Demyx seemed uncomfortable in the moment between Ienzo and Ansem the Wise, and it took Demyx speaking up for him to even realize that. Ienzo shook his head at such a serious oversight. And to think he believed he'd improved so much in understanding social cues since recompletion. He was proud of it, even.

"Nah, it's no big deal," Demyx dismissed with a wave, or as much of one as he could manage with two cups in his hands. Thick straws jutted out of the plastic film covering them and dark spheres sat at the bottom inch or two. Ienzo eyed the drinks, glancing up to Demyx questioningly. This was not part of their plans for this reunion and he couldn't resist his curiosity.

A trait Demyx knew well from his regular visits to see him in the castle labs. He avoided his missions at all costs, but Demyx certainly always found time for social calls… Which led to their friendship and eventually evolved into something quite a bit more despite their lack of hearts. Pushing that thought away for now, Ienzo drew himself back to the present and willed his mind to stay on track.

"I just wasn't really sure how to handle it. And, uhh, the others might've caught on if I dragged my feet." After a thoughtful pause and a pout, he laughed. "Eventually. And Vexen, man, he is a terrible liar! He'd probably get me into more trouble with whatever story he cooked up."

Ienzo chuckled at the thought. Even could keep his fair share of secrets, but it's true that he had insufficient skills in impromptu lies. Given time to plan, at least, Even could deceive as well as any of them. But he had another question to address. "Demyx, what are those…?" He pointed to the cups and Demyx started as if he had completely forgotten they were there. Perhaps he had.

"Oh! Right!" He offered one to Ienzo, smiling from ear to ear. "You gotta try this! There's a world out there with this stuff called bubble tea," he answered with a shake of the cup he held out. The black orbs in the bottom jostled about to demonstrate his point that they were the reason for the name. Rather, Ienzo presumed that was the case. "I wanted to surprise ya, so I went with something I thought you'd like."

"Thank you, but," he trailed off, folding his arms as he examined the drink. "What is it, exactly? You've brought me a fair share of tea, but never anything like this."

"I found it out—" Demyx cut himself off with a grumble, frowning. "Doing stuff." Ienzo raised an eyebrow at that. Had Demyx taken up pretending his missions with the Organization didn't exist? They were both well aware that he'd been deceived back into their ranks, so there was nothing to benefit from acting as though that wasn't the case.

"It's tea with some flavored milk, sugar, and they let you put a buncha stuff in it. I stuck with the classic chewy tapioca because the popping boba has this little flim that gets stuck in your teeth, and it's just kinda weird. Still fun, though, you gotta try that next," he ended through a giggle.

"Well, thank you," Ienzo accepted, taking the cup from Demyx. "And now that we're… getting to chat, I have some questions for you."

"Huh?" Demyx fiddled with the straw in his cup, angling for the tapioca. "Umm, sure. Shoot."

"The time at the castle… When we were both with the Organization, I…" Ienzo idly moved the cup around in his hands, busying himself to steady his mind. "Did it mean something to you?" It came out harsher than he meant it to. But what other way was there to ask and get an honest answer?

"You mean dating?" Demyx had a sip of his drink at the single worst time for Ienzo's nerves, meeting his distressed gaze over the tea. "Aaah. I mean, sure. Even if it was in secret and all, like you wanted, I really lo— Sorry, sorry. I really like you."

Ienzo sighed in relief, but it seemed there were more problems to resolve. "You can say love, Demyx. And I'm sorry I told you that you couldn't before. Without believing I had a heart, I…" He shook his head, staring down at his untouched tea. "That was in the past, I suppose."

Demyx watched him hopefully, brow furrowed but his smile intact. "Right, gotcha. I, uhh, I love you, so yeah, it, umm, it meant a lot to me, Zexion."

"Please, call me Ienzo," he diverted, not prepared for his confession even though he had prompted it. "I acknowledge that I am responsible for my actions as a Nobody, but I am using my human name now, and I… I love you as well." To preoccupy himself, Ienzo finally had a sip of the tea. "Oh, this is delicious."

"Ha! Called it!"


End file.
